Halo Infinity Wars
by TheDidactsHand
Summary: A one shot sequence with Captain J. Cutter himself participating in the battle of Wakanda. Note, this will be broken into Six chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey nigs. It's TheDidactsHand here, my life has been fooking chaotic for the last couple of weeks. Leaving me no energy or motivation to write any stories. But; i went and saw Infinity War for the second time. And i found myself inspired to write a Halo/Marvel crossover! Amazing, i know.(My writing is trash so no.) But this is something i've wanted to do since i saw the movie. This will only be a one shot thing. Basically The Battle Of Wakanda. And maybe if it's well received, i will write an actual crossover. Granted i will need help, because i know** **next to nothing** **about everything in the Marvel Universe. But yeah, i just wanted to write something. So i hope you guys enjoy it! I will attempt to make this as badass as i can. -TheDidactsHand**

* * *

 **Date- August 29th, 2580. 27 years after End of Human Covenant War. 22 years after the Created Coupe**

 **Time-1500 Hours Relative Earth Time SS(Sol System)**

 **Location-In Slip Space Transit**

 **Opening Suite OST**

Admiral Cutter stood at his command chair. His arms collapsed behind his back, and his eyes forward. Viewing the white corona of energy that was visible during Slip Space travel. He didn't look as old as he should, in fact, he looked younger, stronger, and taller by a great margin. He stood proud and strong. He was a decorated veteran of the Human Covenant War. He and his former crew had been through hell and back, engaging the Covenant by themselves with outdated weaponry, an old Phoenix Class Colony ship, and three Spartans.

Each time they were the victor. Stopping a series of what would have been galactic wide destruction that would've been wrought not only against Humanity, but all the Species inhabiting the Milky Way. Now here he was. Humanity had survived the howling night, by a stroke of luck, or a miracle. No one really cared. Himself included, he was just glad that he and his crew were able to help preserve Humanity. An errant tear strolled down his face, unnoticed by the various crewman working on the spacious bridge.

Cutter always remembers the ones who didn't get to experience what they fought and laid their lives down for. How far they had come due to their sacrifice.

Wiping the small tear from his eye, he turned his attention to the crew. Most of them fresh out of the naval academy. Unexperienced. But; they were eager to learn and follow his orders to a tee. Which is all he could've asked for. Frankly, he was glad the groundside elements we're all Veterans. From the Marines, all the way up to the ODSTS. All had numerous engagements under their belt.

Satisfied with his crews work, he looked down at his console. The console being comprised of Hard Light, making it easy for him to adjust and move it where he needed it to be. This was one of the numerous perks of being a Rear Admiral of new warships. His own battlegroup was comprised of seven Super-Heavy Keyes class Frigates. They were a new class of Frigates, fresh out of the Mars shipyards. They came in at a respectable eight-hundred meters. They sported a double barreled Series-10 MAC System. Capable of firing two eight-hundred tonne slugs at forty five thousand kilometers per second. With a recharge rate of five seconds between each discharge of both rounds. They also came equipped with dual layered shielding. The outer 'shell' as it were, was Hard Light. Great for deflecting kinetic energy, or absorbing Directed Energy weaponry. While the inner layer, was a reversed engineered type of anti-matter shielding. These were in the prototype stage, his whole battlegroup was equipped with them.

The other Ships in his group were comprised of five Jacob Class Super-Destroyers. Those bad boys have been in service for only two years, but their worth had been proven during engagements with Covenant remnants. The ship itself was a whopping two kilometers long. They packed a Series-12 Triple Barrel system, each capable of hurling a one thousand tonne slug at roughly one point five percent the speed of light. This was a big break through, as it made the ship capable of going toe to toe with a CAS Class Assault Carrier and winning. A ship two and a half times its size. The recharge rate also made them a foe to be wary of, only taking ten seconds to cycle the slugs back into the system. The ship also had a singular forward bow Energy Projector. With a maximum range of eight hundred thousand kilometers. They've been noted to gut CCS Battlecruisers in one blow.

The last class of ship beside his own, were the two Johnson Class Supercarriers. Stretching twelve kilometers in length, and three and a half in width. These were glorified bricks. But they were tough ships. Coming equipped with the same set of shielding, but thirty meters of new precursor material. All the newer ships had them, but the thirty meters of it made them virtually indestructible. Hull stress tests on the new material showed five meters to be capable of partially surviving a supernova. To say that Section Three was turned up on its ass was an understatement.

Aside from it's impressive defensive capabilities, it had little in the way of offensive weaponry. The most powerful weapons it boasted were the Series 6 Onagers that dotted every corner of the ship. They were enough to significantly drop the shields of a CAS under sustained barrage. Not to mention its complement of five thousand Broadswords, three thousand YSS-200 Sabres, and one thousand Longsword Bombers. Making the Carrier a respectable opponent.

The creme de la creme of the battlegroup though, was the eight kilometer monster that Cutter currently commanded. The Jeremiah Class Dreadnought was first conceived after The Domain was opened to Humanity. The keepers of The Domain, have steadily been guiding Humanity back to its former glory.

The Dreadnought came equipped with two Super Macs. And a bow energy projector, and one under its belly for orbital support. Or in case a facility has a flood outbreak. Although one of the keepers, The Primordial, guaranteed the parasite was no problem for them anymore. Though HighCom was not convinced. Making Energy Projectors and NOVA's a requirement to have whenever exploring a new facility. Ancient Human or Forerunner related.

The Dreadnaught also carried a sizeable complement of ground forces. Around fifty five hundred marines, thirty three hundred ODSTS, and One Spartan Fireteam. These were lower than normal deployment standards, they were on a special assignment. His Battlegroup was taking a group of scientists to observe an anomaly that had suddenly cropped up in the outer rim of the Orion Arm. Sensors initially thought it to be a Slip Space portal, but it's properties befuddled that. It continued to grow in size, casting copious amounts of Cherenkov and Hawking Radiation out into a one million kilometer sphere. Making even the most advanced sensors have extreme difficulty getting a read on it.

So that's what brought Cutter here. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it, he would rather be patrolling the area around Harvest. But unfortunately, he had no control of his assignments. Despite his rank.

Sighing in exhaustion, he turned to his right, looking down. He muttered a name. "Dominic." In a flash, a small blue figure appeared. It was a male, he was wearing what appeared to be a twenty first century United States Marine BDU, with a dotted desert scarf to match. He was 'bald' and had black eyes, in contrast to his blue hue. _"_ _Admiral_ _Cutter, Sir!"_ He said, giving the captain a crisp salute. The Admiral smirked at the AI's military personality, it was humorous to him just because of the stark contrast between most AI's he's worked with… One in particular coming to mind.

His smirk disappeared, immediately returning to his stoic stance."At ease Dominic." The AI went into parade rest."What's our ETA to the anomaly Dominic," Cutter said, sitting down in his chair, his eyes scanning over various readouts from the ship. _"Sir, our ETA is slotted within the next two minutes. I suggest we alert the crew the ship is about to exit Slip Space."_ Admiral Cutter nodded, shifting his chair to another side of his command station. "Do it Dominic." Dominic saluted. Disappearing in a digital vapor. Courtesy of Hard Light projections. A few seconds later the ship COMM system crackled to life, Dominic's slightly southern twang broadcasting throughout the ship. _"Now here this, now here this. All Crewman prepare for immediate exit from Slipspace. I repeat. Prepare for immediate exit from Slipspace. Further orders will be relayed after transition into real space."_ The COMM crackled out, and Dominic was back on the table. Hands still in a parade rest, his face blank and stiff. _"Orders relayed sir._ "

Admiral Cutter spoke. "Excellent, helm. Bring us into realspace." The helmsman nodded, his fingers dancing across his Hard Light display. "Aye sir, bringing us into realspace."

No sooner than he said that, the ship lurched lightly. Josseling everyone a little as the ship exited the spiralling vortex that was a Slipspace portal. The ship drifting a bit before the engines stopped it. A few more portals opened up, dispensing the rest of the ships that made up Cutter's battlegroup. The ships all reoriented themselves into a staggered formation. The Frigates dotted in between the Destroyers, while the Carriers hanged towards the back. Cutter's ship in the lead.

Suddenly the bridge was bombarded by the sound of klaxons and red lights. Multiple stations beeped as they were picking up surges of radiation. "Navigation! Report!" Cutter shouted, standing up as he looked through the bridge window. A massive, light purple vortex was before him and the Battlegroup. It was rapidly expanding too. "Sir! The Anomaly has enlarged! I'm picking up massive spikes of Hawking Radiation!" Cutter cursed, he knew that Dominic had plotted a course for the safe zone around the anomaly. So what had happened?

Turning to Dominic, who seemed to be as confused as his Human counterparts. But as expected, his confusion was gone in seconds. Instantly bringing up thousands of scans from probes in system, along with the ones throughout the Battlegroup. " _Sir. It seems that the wake from our Slipspace has somehow intertwined with this anomaly. It should be impossible. But that is what i am getting from sensors."_ Cutter put his hand on his chin in thought, but he was interrupted by Dominic. _"And what's more sir… This Anomaly has the theoretical properties of… a Wormhole."_ The entire bridge was silent. Dominic was shocked into a lapse of thought. Wormholes were only theory. And in the five centuries of space flight, the UNSC had never encountered one before.

Cutter stood up, overlooking his bridge. He saw the hints of fear in their young faces, they needed his guidance. So clearing his throat, he spoke. "Attention." He broadcasted with a tone of authority and certainty. Garnering the entirety of the Bridge's attention. "We're in a pickle here for sure. But, if we keep cool heads, and work together as a team. We will make it out of this alive. We have very little time, so let's get to work." Cutter's relatively simple words seemed to boost his bridges morale, he saw many nods of determination. Many in the navigation tapping ferociously on their blue hard light displays.

Cutter allowed himself to smile, his bridge was working hard. And effectively. He turned to Dominic, who seemed to be doing work of his own. "Dominic, what are the odds the Battlegroup will be caught in the gravity well of this thing?" Dominic still continued his work. _"I've calculated a 40.4% Chance of us being sucked into the Event Horizon."_ He said not breaking eye contact from the sensor scans displayed in front of him.

Cutter nodded. "Good. What our our chances of making a Slipspace jump? Will the anomaly displace us?" Dominic slid his hand to the right, the readings from earlier disappearing. _"I honestly don't know sir."_ He turned and faced the Admiral. _"On one hand, we could make a successful transition into Slip Space, no problems. On the other side of the coin, the Event Horizon could completely destabilize our portals. Leaving them collapsing on us before we even get a quarter of the bow through the son of a bitch."_ Dominic lowered his head, sad he couldn't be of that much help.

Nodding grimly, Cutter turned to look at the viewport. Watching the Vortex expand and flare with violet energy. He was going to sit down, but all of a sudden the ship jerked violently. Thankfully he caught himself before he went head first into the deck below his station. Grunting, he yelled."Report damnit! What the hell is going on!?" He pushed himself back into his seat, attaching his crash webbing. A crewman called out. "Sir! Gravity Well is fluctuating! We're being pulled in! Speed five hundred kilometers per second!"

Cutter slammed his fist on his station. Leaving a little dent. "Everyone crash webbing and Hard Light Shields now!" He yelled. Each station had a Hard light shield that would deploy, covering the occupant. Blue fields of hard light covered the stations on the bridge. Cutter called out again. "What's the status of the Battlegroup?" Dominic flashed onto his station. _"Sir! I'm reading the rest of the ships being pulled in with us! No one is on a collision path with each other!"_ Dominic called out.

Cutter sighed in relief, but was soon replaced with a scowl as he watched the Vortex draw nearer. "Dominic!Tell the crew to brace for impact!" Dominic nodded, disappearing. His voice cracking over the COMM. _"All hands! Brace for imminent impact! I say again! All hands brace for imminent impact!"_

After Dominic's warning, multiple deck crews and soldiers alike ran to the nearest impact room. Compartments that ran throughout the center of the ship meant for crash landings, or other turbulent conditions one might find themselves in while traversing the void.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Cutter held onto dear life, as the ship shook and racked. The hull groaned as they made it within ten thousand kilometers. But the most peculiar thing happened. The Vortex began to stretch for what seemed to be infinity. A tunnel of sorts was visible, and thats when shit hit the fan. The battle group suddenly accelerated from zero to C in a mere second. The G force pressed down on the hull, making it groan. But the Precursor metal held up to its name. They eventually saw what looked like stars at the end of the tunnel. But i was quite hard to tell.

The ship suddenly lurched, thrown out of the 'Rainbow Tunnel' as it would later be called by the swabbies.

The crew in the bridge all felt their organs rise into their throats as the ship was suddenly decelerated. The ship began to drift lazily in the void, along with the other ships in the Battlegroup. All no worse for wear from the looks of it. They were all turning on their axis each and every way as they drifted. A few close calls with collisions, but none occurred thankfully.

Cutter blinked his eyes, he was very slowly regaining consciousness, his Military Augmentations could only do so much. He didn't feel anything out of place, shoulder or otherwise. He looked to the viewport, watching as the stars barrelled past as the monolithic ship essentially tumbled through the void. Snapping up, he removed his crash webbing. Speaking as he did. "Dominic, report." The blue hue of Domic's form instantly snapped into existence on his station. _"Sir, we are currently tumbling on an uncontrolled vector. Recommend immediate course correction."_ Dominic quipped.

"Do it. And get me the status of the rest of the battlegroup." Cutter said. He deactivated his station's Hard Light barrier, stumbling out, making his way down to check on his crew.

Dominic flashed away. He entered the engine systems, firing the plasma repulsors on the sides of the ship to even them out. Then firing the main engines, grinding them to a halt. The inertia dampeners leaving the crew unmoved by the stop. Satisfied the ship wasn't tumbling somewhere to oblivion. He interacted with the COMMS array, calling out to the ships in the battlegroup. _"This is the Spirit of Fire. Requesting status report of Battlegroup Delta, over?"_ There was a palpable silence, but then one by one, ships radioed back. Each ship reading green, with zero casualties, only minor injuries.

Admiral Cutter was relieved, his crew was alive and well. Only a few bruises on most of them. Some had minor Nausea, but it passed quickly. Cutter made it back to his station, bringing up a readout on the status of the ship. _Hull:98% Reactor:Stable Shields:Operational Sensor Array:Functioning QEC:Damaged. Repair Immediately._ So far everything looked good, minor damage overall to his ship. "Dominic, what's the status of the Battlegroup?"

Dominic popped back onto the table, an uncharacteristic smile adorned his face. _"Sir, i'm happy to report the Battlegroup has suffered little to no damage. Only a few minor injuries here and there, including the crewman on our ship."_ Cutter exhaled. "Thank god for that. We need to regroup, designate a rally point here." He pointed to a point far away from the anomaly they just left. Dominic saluted and disappeared. Cutter sat back down into his chair, relaying the order to his bridge. "Alright. Let's get to it. Helm, set a course for rally point Zulu. Don't push the engines, i'd rather not have something fail on us this close to the anomaly." The helmsman responded. "Aye sir, setting destination for rally point Zulu. Low engine burn." The giant ship lurched forward, it's proton engines pulsing a deep azure color as it got farther away from the wormhole.

The Battlegroup was now again in formation, Admiral Cutter paced back in forth in front of his station. A hand covering his mouth, his eyes narrowed in thought."So let me get this straight." He began, still pacing. "You're saying we have travelled back in time?" He said, finally stopping. He looked to Dominic, an eyebrow raised at the AI. Dominic gave a firm nod. _"We are still in the upper Orion Arm. However; the star constellations are wrong, there are more stars than their were in our time. When you take stellar drift into account, you can see that these stars would match up to sometime in the twenty first century."_ He explained.

Cutter just nodded. Not entirely sure what the hell to do. They couldn't go back through the anomaly, supposedly it's a one way road of sorts. But they did have the scans from their time, so if they launched probes, they could search for that type of energy source. And hopefully find a way back home. Though that would take an untold amount of time, wormholes are a very rare occurrence. In fact, they had just went through the first ever recorded Wormhole in history!

The other option, was to return to Earth. See if their theories were wrong. And right now, that seemed iffy. He would have to set up diplomatic relations with a more than likely un-unified Earth. And with the technology they had, countries would surely go to war over it… But they had no terraforming equipment.

Cutter looked to his crew, their young faces focused on only him. He had a flashback to the bridge of the original Spirit Of Fire. He Smiled, and turned to face his crew. "Dominic, broadcast this throughout the Battlegroup please." Dominic compiled, the COMM system on each ship crackling to life, taking the attention of everyone.

"Ahem. This is Rear Admiral James Cutter. I am broadcasting this over the battlegroup, because we are in a dire situation." He paused, letting the gravity of the situation settle in."We are cut off from the rest of the UNSC. And we are in a time that isn't ours. A time where Humanity is mired in internal conflict. A time, where our presence may tip the world into chaos. But, we have nowhere to go. The Wormhole we went through, was the first recorded in the history of Humanity. The chances of finding another are very slim… So i am here to ask each and every one of you; will you follow me? Through whatever awaits us? Just like the Spirit of old. Into the maw of this new place…" He stopped, searching for his next words. But he was silenced by the cheers of the thousands of crewman in his Battlegroup, The captains of ships under his command clapping, his bridge erupted into cheers.

Cutter smiled. He was speechless. Not expecting to have the unwavering support of the entire Battlegroup. Cutter Saluted his bridge, and they returned it in crisp fashion. "Alright then, Battlegroup Delta, plot a Slipspace jump to Luna. We will approach Earth from there. Cutter Out." Cutter sat in his chair, watching as the group transitioned into slip space. Leaving the Upper Orion Arm, heading for Sol, and Earth. Un aware they were going to be jumping into save the day.

* * *

Date: April 29th, 2018.

Time:`1700 Hours GMT+2

Location: Wakanda, Africa.

"It's polymorphic?" The younger sister of King T'Challa said. Using her bracelet to examine vision. The mind stone Illuminated by a holographic display on her Kimoyo Beads.

Bruce Banner nodded. "R-right. We had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Banner explained. Shuri raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Why didn't you just reprogram them to work collectively?" Everyone including Vision turns to Banner. Who stammers and looks around. "Well-um. We didn't think of it?"

Shuri chuckles and says. "I'm sure you did your best." shakes his head. The captain walks up. Asking. "So can you do it?" Shuri huffs. "It will take time. There are trillions of synapses here. One wrong move, and it will cause a chain of failures throughout the system."

"So how much time do you need?" Steve asks. Shuri begins working on removing the stone, replying."As much time as you can give me."

Steve nodded, looking to Scarlet. "As soon as that stone is out of his head, you blow it to hell."

Scarlet nodded."I will Captain."

Okoye's Kimoyo began to chime. A 3D image of Earth was displayed. Her eyes widened. "They have entered the atmosphere!" T'Challa steps up, speaking as he did. "Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses… And get this man a shield." He points to Captain America, Steve nods in thanks.

Steve looks at everyone else. "Suit up." They all go to prepare for the arrival of the Chitauri army. Unbeknownst to them, that help had arrived.

Battle Group Delta slid back into realspace, moving into the standard single formation before they moved past the moon. But before they did, a sensor analyst suddenly yelled out. "Admiral! I have unidentified objects in geosynchronous orbit over Africa!" Cutter immediately stood up. This shouldn't be possible. The only sizeable object in Orbit at this time in Earth's history, would be the International Space Station.

"Helm, take us out from Luna, Dominic. I want visuals as soon as we are in visual range of the contacts." The helmsman complied, taking the Spirit out of Luna's orbit. Slingshotting around, and into the direction of Earth.

Most of the crew gasped. This Earth was almost pristine. The Amazon jungle was still around, and the glassing mark on Africa was gone. Leaving the blue marble unscathed. Some of the crew cried seeing the homeworld of Humanity so whole. But that stopped as soon as Dominic yelled. _"Admiral! We have xeno contacts!"_ Cutter dragged the visual over to the main screen. He saw the oddest starship he had ever seen. Their were two flying... donuts? He shook his head, moving on to the next contact. This contact looked like a flying box, with triangular protrusions sticking out. He wondered what it's purpose was, only to have his question answered as the Triangles from the four ships started falling into the atmosphere.

"Dominic! Track those projectiles!" Dominic saluted. Disappearing into the ships sensor array. Cutter swiveled his chair around, hollering to the left side of the bridge. "Helm, get us to Earth ASAP!"

"Aye sir!" The helmsman typed in the commands, causing the ship to lurch forward. Picking up pace rather fast for its massive size. Cutter called to the COMM Officer. "Relay this order to the Battle Group, i want everyone in orbit above that target zone now! We will try to hail those ships. If they don't answer, destroy them." The COMMS Officer nodded, setting to his task. "Dominic, where are we with tracking those bogeys?" Dominic flashed back onto his pedestal. _"I've tracked them down to an area in Africa. Now get this, it's supposed to be just flat plains. But they're are numerous EM signatures. I am also picking up a plasma field over what appears to be a city. And those 'projectiles', are actually massive drop pods. They're filled with some sort of creature that isn't in the UNSC database."_

Cutter raised an eyebrow at that series of statements. What the hell is going on? If Humanity had energy shielding in the twenty first century, then we would have fared much better against the Covenant… Something's not right. "Dominic, i want you to see if you can contact any of the locals. See what we can do about getting some ground elements to assist." Dominic nodded, he focused the radio waves of the Spirit into that area. Hoping someone heard them. _"This is UNSC AI DOMN 8281-4. We are currently en route to Earth to assist with the threat bearing down on you. Please respond if you can hear us."_

* * *

Down In Wakanda…

The short handed Avengers were all suiting up. They all shared a grim look. But they all talked amongst themselves. Falcon and Rhodey we're talking, until they heard frantic footsteps. One of the Dora Milaje went sprinting past them, making a beeline for T'Challa. She quickly bowed, crossing her forearms. "My king. You must come quickly. We have received a message."

T'Challa chuckled. "What message could be so important at this time? We march to battle soon." The woman nodded but didn't relent."My king, please listen to this." She fiddled with her Kimoyo, eventually producing the message. _"This is UNSC AI DOMN 8281-4. We are currently en route to Earth to assist with the threat bearing down on you. Please respond if you can hear us."_

T'Challa and the rest of the Avengers furrowed their eyebrows, who was the UNSC? And why did they sound Human.

T'Challa looked at the warrior. "When did you receive this message?" She replied quickly and curtly. "Only moments ago my king. I ran straight here after i had heard the entirety of it."

Steve stepped up. "Do you think we should reply?" T'Challa hummed in thought, before nodding. "We shall. If they offer to help protect my kingdom, i will gladly accept." He nodded to the Warrior, and she used her Kimoyo to reach out to that frequency. Slaving it over to T'Challa. Who essentially put it on speaker phone, so the team could hear it. "This is King T'Challa of Wakanda. Who might i ask, is this?"

On the Spirit, the bridge was a flurry of activity. The battlegroup was poised to strike the crafts down. Cutter was to and fro at his station. He was coordinating the battle in space, and what would soon be the battle for the ground. He began loading Pelicans and Albatrosses with ammunition. Platoons of Marines mobilizing. Entering the armory and equipping their brand new M52D powered armor. It is now standard issue amongst the Marines. It augments the users speed, strength, and agility. The armor is made with a blend of Titanium, and the precursor material. It's extremely resilient to kinetic and energy weapons. The ODSTS are even more well equipped, as they scurry frantically to their pods, in new Powered BDU's. Sporting the newest weapons that had rolled out of Misriah. Hard light weaponry and plasma weaponry have become an integral part of the UNSC armed forces.

Cutter watched the battle feed, numerous vehicles, troops, and weapons were ready to be moved at a moments notice. The ships in orbit still haven't reacted to their presence. Dominic flashed onto his station, saluting the Admiral. " _Sir. All Sabre squadrons are ready to go for CAS missions. Broadsword squadrons are ready, and on stand by for gun runs."_ Cutter nodded. "Great. What about Spartan Ghost Team?" Dominic gave a smirk. _"Loaded for bear, and rearing to be in combat."_

Cutter let a smile creep onto his face, Spartan Ghost Team was a mixture of Spartan II's and III's. All of which have been further augmented. Thanks to one of the Domain Keepers, Humanity was now able to slowly evolve through numerous augmentations. But the Spartans took to it better. They were already superhuman. Now they were immortal. Spartan II's became even bigger. Their muscle mass quadrupled. Their bodies grew in size, some not so dramatically, while others shot up another foot in height. Out of armor, they have been noted to be able to lift a M850 Grizzly MBT with their arms alone. Not accounting their leg strength. Their Mark VIII armor makes them even more powerful.

The Spartan III's are almost as too are also immortal to the ravages of time. Their Body sizes increased as well. Not as much as the II's, but they weren't behind by that big of a margin. They also wore the Mark VIII armor.

Cutter was listening to the battlenet. Everything was going to plan. His men executing their orders with perfection, most of the troops mobilized. Calling out to Dominic, the AI appeared on his table. _"Yes Admiral?"_ He asked, his hands clasped behind his back as usual. Cutter turned to him. "Any hails from the people down there?" Dominic shook his head, his black eyes blinking as he replied. _"Nothing yet sir. May-. Wait one."_ He paused, looking to the floor. He instantly snapped his head up. _"Sir! I have a response from the people. Should i bring it up?"_

"On my screen." Dominic nodded, extending his arm to Cutter's station, a bright blue hard light display came up, a radio wave danced across the screen. Fluctuating as a voice came through. "This is King T'Challa of Wakanda. Who might i ask, is this?" The voice sounded African. Just no accent he nor anyone had ever heard. And what was Wakanda? Glancing to Dominic, he seemed just as confused. "Open a link to that Freq." Dominic nodded, waving his hand again.

Cutter cleared his throat, speaking. "This is Rear Admiral James Cutter of Battlegroup Delta, and Captain of the Jeremiah Class Dreadnought Spirit Of Fire. We are here to help, over." There was a silence over the bridge. Only the dull hum of the ships massive engines could be heard for a time, that is until the voice came back. "Admiral. You say you wish to help. How would you do that? The Chitauri come in the millions. You couldn't possibly have that many warriors."

Admiral Cutter was no stranger to overwhelming odds. He was there during the battles of Arcadia and Harvest. He smirked. "No, i don't. But we have Spartans." He heard some whoops of approval on his bridge, but he silenced them. Continuing to speak. "King T'Challa, i can have our best men on the ground in five minutes. I only need you to disable whatever shielding system you have so that they could land." He rested his hands on the table. Slouching over as he waited for a response. "Very well Admiral. I will disable a portion of our shielding so that your men may land. I will send you the location. T'Challa out." Cutter nodded, looking to Domnic. "Get Spartan Ghost Team in the drop pod bay now. They will be our expeditionary force. I'm sure they can handle it." Dominic smirked and saluted the Admiral. Disappearing.

Cutter looked back to his bridge, all of the crewman still looking at him. "Alright people. Let's get to it. Bring us in on attack vectors. Charge MAC one, and two. Bring up the bow projectors. And get set to battlestations." Cutter sat back in his chair, a chorus of 'Aye Sir!' echoed through the bridge. He couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. But he dismissed it. Watching as the Spirit enclosed on the hostiles.

* * *

S-Deck

Noble Six slid on his GUNGNIR helmet. His world slightly obscured by the orange translucent HUD. Tapping his head lightly, he stepped out of the amor assembly machine. Waking down the short steps that lead to the main pathway. Turning left, he ran to the armory in a 'jog'. He had been stationed on the Spirit for a few years. He originally was on the Infinity, but after the new class of ships began to roll out, he transitioned quite frequently. Eventually finding a home here. Along with a few other Spartans, he was a permanent addition to Team Ghost. Consisting of five Spartan II's, and three Spartan III's including himself.

He turned into the armory, bare of anyone except the Spartans. He wasn't surprised to see the II's already geared up and moving out. The original members of Red Team looked to him, giving a spartan smile before they ran to the drop pod bay. They were all monolithic. Standing at around eight feet each, wearing Mark VIII Adaptations of their original Mark IV armor. Their gold visors shining as they ran past him. He turned back to the armory, finding the rest of the II's. His old friend, Jorge. Who nearly had to sacrifice himself over Reach. And an even larger Spartan. His mentor, Kurt. Both flashed him a smile as they geared up.

"Bout time you got here Six. Our first combat in months and you're late." Jorge said, hefting his modified chain gun.

Six could only smile. "I had previous engagements to attend to." Jorge chuckled, the Big man patted six on the shoulder. "I'll see you down there six. Someone has to be on time around here."

Six snorted, watching his friend slip on his helmet and run out of the armory. The only one left was Kurt. The largest Spartan to date. Standing at a massive nine feet tall. He looked down at Six, who was only seven foot seven. Kurt smiled, patting him on the shoulder as well. "It's good to be fighting with you again. It's been since what? Onyx?" Six nodded at that, Kurt had trained him and the rest of Beta Company. It broke Kurt's heart to watch so many Spartans wasted. Not spent. So he took many from all companies under his tutelage, training them the way he was. "It's an honor to be fighting with you on the Battlefield sir." Six said with a tone of utter respect.

Kurt smiled, slipping on his DEFENDER helmet, and putting a HBR-100 on his back and grabbing his special gravity hammer he had gotten from a Chieftain on Dosiac. "I'm sure it is."He chuckled before sliding past six. "Emile and Jun are already down there. Get a move on!" He said before he too began running to the drop pod bay. Six shook his head, before he moved to grab a weapon. Choosing to grab a Hard Light Battle Rifle, energy sword, and an M200 plasma shot. Basically a shotgun that shoots many miniature motes of plasma. Nodding at his selection of weaponry, he turned on his heel running to the drop pod bay…

Noble Six adjusted himself, his modified pod was still not that spacious. But he was a Spartan. He would live. He and the rest of Ghost were all situated in their pods. Including his Spartan III brothers. Emile and Jun. Emile still chose to wear an EVA adaptation of Mark VIII. While Jun wore his WATCHER armor. His scarf still draped around his neck.

Six watched the holographic display change from a display of the landing zone, to a display of Dominic. _"Spartan Team Ghost, your orders are as follows. You are to deploy to the designated drop zone, and proceed to make contact with the locals. Help them anyway you can. While the rest of the ground elements mobilize, you're on your own down there."_ They all nodded, Jerome the only one speaking. "Understood. We will get it done." Dominic smiled. _"I'm sure you will. Happy trails Spartans. Show them no one fucks with Earth and gets away with it."_ As soon as he said that, the pods housing all of them dropped. Adjusting into a curve so that they would get to Africa.

Six looked outside his pod window, watching as the Spirit fired it's main gun at the hostile. The three thousand tonne round travelled to the target with a streak of yellow lightning. The round able to combat kill a CSO Supercarrier, absolutely eviscerated the ship. The super structure buckling and shattering into thousands of pieces. The round continued on, clipping another ship, the inertia placed onto it pushing it three kilometers to its side in an instant. Six smiled at the display. 'That was too easy. If that is the state of their ships, the battle in space is already won.' unknown to him that the Chitauri army was the largest in the Universe…

* * *

In Wakanda…

The tribes of Wakanda all rode out to the expansive plains of Africa. The tall grass whipping around as the hovering troop transports flew by. Up above, Colonel Rhodes flew in his War Machine. While Sam used his wings to dance around in the air. Thudding across the ground in Hulk Buster armor, stumbled as he tried and failed to run. "I think i got it!" He said, only to fall face first into the ground. Okoyo looking on with confusion as the troop transports passed him. He stood back up, whipping off the massive clumps of dirt that stuck to the face plate. He eventually made pace and caught back up with the sizeable gathering of warriors at the top of the hill. Walking behind T'Challa and the others.

T'Challa grasps M'Bakus forearm. "Thank you for standing with us." T'Challa says. M'Baku Replies. "Of course my brother." Steve, Natasha, and Barnes walk up. Standing next to T'Challa in the front of the line.

Steve looks over to T'Challa. "So, where is that support?" T'Challa turned to look at him. "I am not sure." Okoyo's Kimoyo beads began to chime. She flipped her wrist up, presenting a hologram of the Earth. "They are here." As she says this, the triangular pods come screaming down from the sky, one hitting the top of the shieldied dome. Exploding on impact. Barnes smiles and says. "I love this city." Steve is quick to say. "We're not out of the woods yet." He looks straight ahead, watching as the massive pods crash down into the jungle residing right outside of the dome. Throwing up a cloud of dust and tree debris. Samuel comments on the COMM. "They sure do like to make an entrance." Steve nods his head in agreement.

T'Challa's radio suddenly bursts to life. "King T'Challa, this Sierra-092, commander of Spartan Ghost team. Requesting for you to lower your shield so that we may enter the AO," T'Challa looked to the others, they all seemed weary of these newcomers, but they all nodded slowly. "I will comply. Give me a moment." T'Challa switched to another frequency, "Open the shield on my position. We have guests." The warrior on the other side compiled, a swiss hole opened in the dome above, exposing the landscape below. "Your path is clear. Welcome to Wakanda."

Nothing happened for a few moments, but a little scream could be heard, not from a Human, but from the air being pierced like a knife as something fast travelled through it. Everyone was beginning to get skeptical, until Okoyo yelled. "Picking up eight small contacts! They're coming in fast!" She said looking up. So did the others.

 **Halo 1:00, Halo CE.**

In the sky, eight black dots made their way down. They were moving in a tight formation. The objects flew through the hole in unison, nearly clipping War Machine. Before they hit the earth, the objects scattered. Each one about fifteen feet apart. They hit the ground down the hill in front of the gathered army soon after. Each one impacting right after the other. Shaking the earth each time they hit.

After the dust had settled, the group could clearly see what they were. Pods. They were shaped like tears, and were midnight black. They were about ten feet in height each.

"Not that big of an entrance." Sam said chuckling.

The doors of the pods suddenly exploded outwards, the doors taking down a few trees with a loud 'Crack.' Steam rolled out of them, then a hand gripped the sides of each one. All armored appendages. Then one after the other, armored beings began to step out of their respective pods. They were heavily armed with advanced weapons, and their armor looked like it could stop a tank round dead in its tracks. One of the beings looked to the amassed army. While he was a good distance down the hill, they could see the reflection of the shine from whatever helmet the being wore. He began marching up the hill, his size being made ever more apparent as he made his way up the group. His armor was a dull olive green drab, and his helmet had a protruding 'cap' sticking out from the top. A red strip was visible as he walked up the hill, weapon cradled in his arms. When he crested the hill, they no longer saw the top of his helm, only his abdomen. They had to look back up.

"That is far enough." T'Challa said.

The being stopped about six feet away from them. Staring down at them impassively. "I'm Jerome-092. We're here to assist the local population in repelling the invading force." The being said in a deep monotone voice that carried a weight of authority to it.

The group was slightly taken aback. He sounded like a man. Not a dude.

"So you say. How can i guarantee you are not servants of Thanos?" T'Challa quipped. Jerome tilted his head ever so slightly. 'Who was Thanos?' He asked himself. "I am not affiliated with this "Thanos". Me and my team are part of Battle Group Delta. Which is currently engaging the hostile force in orbit."

Steve spoke up. "You mean you're from space? You sound Human." The others nodded in agreement. Curious themselves.

"Yes, we are from space. And i am Human. Just not one your familiar with." Jerome said. Getting a bit tired from these pointless questions.

T'Challa sensed this man was tired of all the questions. So he spoke up. "Very well, we can discuss this after the battle. However, introductions are in order." Steve took that as a que, so he introduced himself. "Steve rogers." Jerome nodded, looking at the blonde woman next. "Natasha Romanov." Jerome nodded. He saw a man with a prosthetic black and gold arm, holding a M249 Saw. "Bucky Barnes." Jerome nodded again. Then looking to see if anyone else would say anything. In the back, a giant red and gold robot moved to the front. Jerome looked eye to eye with it, waiting to see what it would do. "I'm Bruce Banner, former Hulk." Jerome just slowly nodded his head. Radioing the rest of the team, telling them to come. They made it up to his position in no time at all. The group sort of went slack jawed at the rest. Every person had to look up, even Bruce in the Hulkbuster.

"This is Spartan Ghost team." Jerome stepped back falling into line, Douglas stepped up to introduce himself. "Douglas-042." Alice went next. "Alice-130." Her obviously female voice surprised the group. "Wait, woah. You're a woman?" Sam asked. Alice nodded. "Affirmative." She said plainly. Sam and many others widened their eyes from that revelation.

Jorge went next. "Jorge." The big man said. Stepping back. Kurt stepped up. "Kurt Ambrose." he said. Stepping back. Next went the Threes, Emile being the first. "Emile A-219" Then Noble Six "Hank B-312." And finally Jun "Jun A-266"

The group eyed each of the soldiers, each skeptical of what they were. Jerome broke the short silence. "Why are these creatures invading here and not anywhere else on Earth?" He asked.

Steve answered that question. "They are the Chitauri. And they are after something called an Infinity Stone. If they get it, their Master will destroy half of the known Universe." he said nonchalantly. The team was immediately skeptical. "Half the Universe? How is that possible?" Jorge asked.

Steve looked up to Jorge. "It is only one of six stones. Thanos already has two. If he gets this one, the others will soon follow. He is hell bent on destroying half of everything, for reasons i don't know." The team of Spartans didn't know how to handle that information, just relaying it to the Admiral in orbit. They also requested some orbital support to be on standby.

"Hey guys. We got two contacts on the edge of the dome." Rhodes said over the radio. T'Challa stepped up to Jerome. "Will you come with us?" Jerome thought about it, and decided it would be beneficial to meet these things. Gauge their weaknesses. He nodded to T'Challa. Then turning to his team. "Jun, i want you on overwatch. Get somewhere out of sight. Mark targets of interest for the Onagers and Archers up above. Jun nodded. Engaging his active camo, shocking the group. "How advanced are you?" asked Natasha. Jerome simply shrugged, not really humoring the question. "Jorge, Alice. I want your Guns up front, flip those pods, make a nest. Thin the herd up front." They both nodded, setting to their task, jogging back down the hill. He turned back to the rest of the team. "Douglas, Emile. You're with them. Help any way you see fit." The two CQB specialists nodded, walking over to M'Baku. Jerome then looked to Kurt and Hank. "Kurt, Hank, you're with me." They nodded, forming up on Jerome. "Ready when you are King T'Challa."

The group made it to the end of the dome. Steve, Natasha, and T'Challa in the lead. Their footsteps crunching the dirt audibly as they walked.

Jerome looked at the two beings. One was humanoid, with an almost human face and body. She had two horns protruding from her head, and a purple coloration covering her cheeks and forehead. The next being looked like it could rival a Sangheili in height, though Jerome was taller than it. The creature looked like it was covered in a hard armor like substance, and carried what looked like a giant claw over its shoulder.

The group stopped a few feet from the dome. The Woman brushed her sword against the dome, producing a crackle of electricity. She sheathed it as she took notice of the group. Her mouth forming into smug smile. "Thanos will have that stone." She said as if it were a fact. Steve responded with grim resolve. "That's not going to happen." Then T'Challa stepped up. "You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust, and blood."

She smiled, but before she could speak, another person stepped up, this one she had not noticed. A giant being in green armor with gold for a face stared her down. "Earth is under the protection of the UNSC. Your fleet has already been engaged. You will have one chance to leave this planet." Jerome said with a cold sharpened edge.

This being actually made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time… fear. She smiled, this one would be a good trophy to present to Thanos. "You underestimate our will. We have plenty of ships, and blood to spare." She said with confidence. There was a deep rumble, the pods began to shift and move as they opened up slowly. The group immediately turned and ran back to the gathered army. Bucky speaking to Steve. "So, did they surrender?" He asked with a smirk. Steve huffs and rolls his head a bit. "Uh, not exactly."

Jerome didn't like this. Those pods had thousands of those creatures in them. And it looked like this would be a close quarters brawl despite the distance. Making it hard to have support. But he and Team Ghost would make due. He radioed Jun."What do you see out there?" Jun responded cooly."Oh, nothing too serious. Bunch of creepy quadrupeds making their way here. A couple thousand stomping through the jungle. Should i send them a wake up package?" Jerome thought about his earlier deduction, this might be their only way to send meaningful support. "Do it. Fire for effect. Jun chuckled. "Roger that. Wait one."

The creatures gathered at the end of the dome, literally crawling over each other to push themselves in the field of plasma. Some making it through, though they were in pieces, and some made it through with third degree burns. Screaming as they ran towards the Army. Though those didn't get far as explosive rounds impacted them from Jorge and Alice's makeshift machine gun nest. Turning them into minced meat. The rest outside still fought to get in the dome, not paying attention to the sounds of their damnation. As seven, fifteen centimeter ferric tungsten slugs impacted the large group. Throwing up clumps of dirt and dismembered limbs. The strike killed copious amounts of them, but they still kept coming.

Jerome frowned, but expected this. These were nothing more than cannon fodder. Most likely to overwhelm them with sheer numbers.

"Their killing themselves!" Okoyo said. Her face distraught as she watched the creatures continue to attack. By this time, a couple hundred had made it through. Running straight at the army. "Yibambe!" T'Challa yelled, the men and women echoing it, the men in front producing some type of shield. While the warriors behind fired some sort of staff like weapon that produced a beam of light. Jerome knelt down, sighting in the charging creatures, firing in controlled bursts, the hard light jacketed rounds easily passed through multiple targets, and some disintegrating into orange flakes. Emile used his grenade launcher to deadly effect, sending hoards of the screaming creatures flying. While Hank used his HBR to kill them from afar.

Jun peered through the scope of his SRS 120 ARM. The newest Model, this one worked like the stanchion gauss rifle of old, except more streamlined. And less heavy.

He sighted in on a creature about to jump on a Wakandan warrior, slotting the twelve millimeter slug through it's head. The creature fell limp. 'One Batch, Two Batch.' he said in his head over and over again, each time he sighted a new target, said target ceased to exist.

He turned his attention to the source of the creatures, watching as the killed themselves in droves. Well some of them were, some in a surprising show of intelligence, some ran around the dome. He thought nothing of it, before he realised a city full of Civs was behind him. Cursing, he immediately radioed Jerome. "Jerome, i've got multiple tangos skirting around the dome. What should we do?" He pulled the trigger, killing another creature as he waited for a response.

Jerome on his part, was busy steming the tide of these damn creatures. Even the dome was having trouble keeping them at bay. He thought of ways to combat that, while he sighted in new targets, dropping them in another controlled burst. Wait, that's it! He stopped firing, patching into T'Challa's radio. "King T'Challa, you need to open this portion of the shield. The creatures are beginning to skirt the perimeter." He turned back to the battlefield, finding a creature jumping to attack him, he simply drew his combat knife, thrusting it into its skull, stopping its momentum entirely with a sick crack as it's spine snapped, the lower half of the body folding over the top.

T'Challa nodded grimly, placing a finger in his ear. "On my signal. Open section seventeen." The warrior on the other side of the line sounded worried. "Are you sure my king?" T'Challa replied. "Yes. On my signal."

"This will be the end of Wakanda." M'Baku states with a grim look.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoyo says determined.

The shield then begins to part. The creatures tumbling in and running over each other as they run like blind animals. Most of them being immediately cut down by Jorge and Alice. Though the sheer number of creatures ensures that most make it by.

T'Challa begins to chant again. Rallying the warriors. "Yibambe!" The warriors echo his chants. They watch as the creatures screech while they close the distance to the army. T'Challa crosses his arms, and to the spartans surprise, a mask forms around his head. "Wakanda Forever!" He yells. He begins charging, the warriors begin as well.

"I guess that's our que." Emile states dryly.

"Right. Spartans, you are clear to engage." Jerome says. He begins running down the hill as well.

"Just like old times eh Jerome?" Kurt says as he makes pace with Jerome.

The duo blast past the regular Wakandan warriors. Eventually catching up to Steve and T'Challa. Before they too are passed. "On your left!" Kurt says as him and Jerome leave a dust contrail. Steve cocks his head a bit. Slowing down, as does T'Challa. In fact, the entire Wakandan army slowed down. "What in god's name?" Steve uttered.

 **Halo 3 One Final Effort**

Jerome and Kurt raced down to meet the creatures. Easily exceeding speeds of 140 kilometers per hour. The two spartans blew past Jorge and Alice, who continued to send out streams of HE rounds with their respective chain guns. Jorge tipped his helmet to the duo. Reorienting his gun to new targets soon after.

Jerome and Kurt were only meters away from the river, the creatures not being deterred by over two thousand pounds of Spartans. They would soon know why the Covenant feared the demons.

"I go high, you go low." Jerome said. Kurt sent him a green acknowledgement light. He watched as Kurt picked up ever more speed, withdrawing his special gravity hammer from his back. The hammer hummed with power as he brought it over his head slamming it down, it sent out a ripple of gravitomic power. Throwing at least thirty of the creatures back. Broken and bloody.

Jerome sped up, coiling the muscles in his legs as he prepared to jump. Once he made it to the edge of the river, Jerome jumped up. Cresting over forty feet in the air. He engaged his stabilization thrusters, a circular target appeared on his HUD as he cocked his fist back. His thrusters propelled him down to the ground faster than a missile. His body impacted the ground, a gigantic wake formed that churned and broke the ground around him. The creatures screamed as they were flung to and fro. He stood back up, smoke and dust surrounding him. The sun eventually penetrated, causing his golden visor to gleam. (The Theater audience cheers wildly.)

"I'm not the only one who just saw that, right?" Natasha asks over the radio.

"No, you're not." Sam replies.

"These are warriors of immense power. I am happy to have accepted their help. But we must join them in battle." T'Challa says.

"Right. Avengers, let's get to it." Steve says as he continues to run down the hill.

In Orbit…

Cutter watched as the burnt husks of the enemy warfleet tumbled past the viewport. The engagement had only lasted around ten minutes. 'A new UNSC record' He thought humorously.

In all seriousness, the ships simply couldn't take the power of the Super MAC. The opening salvo effectively killed two of the six ships. The rest fell just as easily to the Series 12s on the Jacob classes. Cutter new that they must not have expected to be a fleet of any kind defending Earth. Hints the lack of actual warships. So he had the Battle group stationed over orbit of Africa, as it seemed that's where the Chitauri as they were called, were focusing this attack.

Spartan Ghost team had also reported in something… Disturbing. That is if it was true. The UNSC was well aware the Forerunners and Ancient Humanity were capable of producing WMGDs. Or weapons of mass galactic destruction. But to think that six stones had the power to destroy half the universe… Cutter was very skeptical, but the fact an Alien presence was focused into only one area where one of these supposed stones were, he didn't think the locals were blowing smoke up his ass. Which is why he decided that if they were overrun, that they would evac the stone and jump to a random destination in a quasi Cole Protocol fashion.

Cutter was brought out of his dwellings by a flash of blue light. Dominic stood at his pedestal. _"Sir, the Heavens is reporting all clear in the system. She's rotating back to us now."_ Cutter nodded. "Good. Any signs of spectral anomalies on our end?" Dominic brought up a chart of the scans from the last hour. His dark eyes scanning over them. _"Negative sir. Seems like we're in the clear for now. But i'll keep monitoring every ten minutes."_ Cutter hummed. He slid his hand across his station. Bringing up a battlelog from the Spartans on the ground. "And how are the Spartans on the ground handling the situation on the ground?" Cutter asked flipping through the life monitors of each individual Spartan. Dominic shuffled on his feet, looking at the Admiral. _"So far so good. They have engaged the hostiles on the ground. Pretty effectively i might add."_ The AI paused for a brief moment, his blue form illuminating for a second, before returning to his dark blue shade. _"Admiral. The Spartans have confirmed a city is on site. I suggest we send units into the city, and fortify it in the case the Chitauri decide to focus their attention there."_ He suggested.

Cutter nodded. "Right. Send the John Staunton and the Peacekeeper down. Their frigates, so hopefully they won't catch that much attention. Plus they will be perfect for on station support for our units on the ground." Cutter stated. Reorienting his chair for what must've been the one hundredth time today.

Dominic saluted the Admiral. _"Affirmative. I'll get it done sir."_ He disappeared in a flash. Leaving Cutter alone at his station once more.

Cutter sighed, exasperated. "Helm. Rotate us ninety degrees to the right of our bow. I want to be ready with the guns in case any more ships show up." The helmsman nodded. "Aye sir, rotating now." The Spirit's engines rumbled, as the ship rotated slowly. The view port switching from a view of the Earth, to a view of Luna.

Cutter with nothing really to do except wait, sat back in his chair. Watching as the stars twinkled in the black backdrop of the never ending void. The peace was almost surreal. It was made even more surreal when the unmistakable sounds of klaxons blared through the bridge. "Report!" Cutter yelled, as he slid his chair up to his station. "Sir! Detecting numerous anomalies just beyond Luna!" A bridge officer yelled.

'Looks like this is the response.' Cutter thought. Standing up, he bellowed. "Bring our MACs online. Bow projector at the ready. Have our Destroyers moved to the front, Frigates ready for slip space transit. WE have a fight on our hands people. Get set to battlestations." A red light bathed the bridge at that statement. He sat back in his chair. 'So it begins.'

* * *

 **Longest thing i've written in awhile. I wanted this all to be one chapter, but i decided to break it up. I will finish it soon. I think i did okay only typing this in two days. But unfortunately i have gotten sick, making it hard to keep typing. I hope it looks good so far! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. And welcome back. I am glad to have gotten an overall positive reception to my first chapter, though i realized that i had many grammatical errors, and a few too many run on sentences. I apologize for that. I was so determined to write this, i got a little too excited. But now that it's out of my head, i should be able to write much better. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!- TheDidactsHand**

In the plains of Wakanda…

"Aghhhh!" Emile ripped another creature in half, throwing the two halves at three others rushing at him. One had its neck broken from the raw speed, the other incapacitated on the ground with labored breaths, and the last still ran and jumped towards him at speeds a normal Human couldn't react to. But Emile wasn't an ordinary Human. He whipped out one of the fourteen inch monomolecular Kurkuri knifes he had on his armor, swiping it at the creature in a blur. Cutting its head in half.

He wiped off the black liquid from the knife, sheathing it on his shoulder pauldron once again. Turning around to find Bucky staring at him.

"Lose something?" He grunted. Racking his shotgun.

Bucky just smiled."Just admiring the view. You move pretty fast, for a big guy." He said with a grin.

"Really? Coming from you pretty boy? That means a lot. Why don't you run off to the photoshoot, while the rest of us kill these pricks, hmmm?" Emile turned and blasted another creature point blank, the eight gauge tungsten pellets ripping its entire torso off.

Bucky's smile disappeared, he shouldered his Saw and ran to another location. Sending out flurries of 5.56 as he went.

Jorge and Alice had nearly spent all of their chain gun ammo, still staying hunkered down in their nest, dropping a plethora of HE on the heads of the creatures rushing up the hill.

"You know, i never took you for a heavy weapons gal." Jorge said over the radio.

Alice giggled softly, gunning down another creature into black paste."What can i say? I like them big and heavy." She sent a green acknowledgement light as a 'wink'.

Jorge got it and laughed heartily. "My my. It seems your shore leave has been spent on Jericho VII too often." He laughed. Swiping his chain gun in an arc to down five more creatures. His gun clicked, signalling he was out. "I'm out over here." He dropped his chaingun onto the dirt with a dull thump. "What about you?" He asked.

"I got a few hundred left, why do you ask." She asked, not taking her attention off of the creatures.

Jorge turned around, looking at the four HEV pods that made up his part of the 'nest'. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. Grinning, he radioed Alice. "Care to give a friend covering fire? I've got a rather ingenious idea." He said while jogging to the first HEV pod.

Alice wondered what he meant, she spared him a quick glance, watching as he picked up the two thousand pound HEV pod like it were just a feather. Of course she could do the same, the big man just accentuated his large stature with the feat. 

"I see what you mean. I've got you covered Jorgie." She chuckled. Opening up her gun with a loud staccato of rolling thunder.

Jorge walked up, the pod in his hands like a spear almost. "I thought i told you i didn't like that name." He said rotating his torso, as he went through the motion of throwing…

Sam blasted over the battlefield, his modified Tmp's firing at the creatures down below. He performed a barrel roll as a creature jumped up and tried to clip his wings. "Nice try there freak." He chuckled, and smirked triumphantly. Only his smile turned into a look of fear as he saw one of the black pods flying in his direction."Woah!" He deactivated his wings, dropping right under the pods trajectory. He reactivated them with a sputter as he flew on.

"What the hell! Friendlies in the skys!" He yelled through his radio. He turned around, watching as the pod streaked towards Cap.

"Cap! Danger close artillery on your position!" He yelled. Blasting down closer to the ground. His weapons cutting down clusters of creatures below.

Steve hit another creature in the face with his wrist mounted shield, turning around to find twenty more coming his way. Then Sam yelled over the radio. "Cap! Danger close artillery on your position!"

Steve turned around and looked up, watching as the pod sailed towards him. "It's always something with these things isn't it?" He said to himself. Looking back he saw the creatures nearing him, then he looked to the pod. Putting two and two together, he backfilipped out of the way, landing on a knee and crossing his forearms so the shields would protect him.

The pod came crashing down, rolling as it flipped up and bounced right into the group of creatures, knocking them down like bowling pins. Except they didn't get back up.

Steve looked to where the pod had flattened the creatures, sighing as he spoke into the radio. "I appreciate the fire support Spartans, but please aim a little to the right next time."

A deep chuckle came through the radio. "Sorry about that, artillery is repositioning." The man called Jorge said.

Steve smirked, looking around he noticed the battle was going fairly well. The presence of the Spartans changed the course of the battle. Their weapons, strength, and military discipline saw them working together like a well oiled Model T.

Steve was again drawn back to combat as a cacophony of shrieks were heard behind him. Turning around with his arms raised in a boxing stance, he was prepared to meet the enemy head on, only for a black blur to emerge and begin wreaking havoc on them.

Hank was in the fabled 'Spartan Time', his movements were like that of a hummingbird. He drew the energy sword that was placed on his hip, activating it with a slow crackle of electricity. He swiped it down in a wide arc, cutting three of the creatures in half with the swipe. Either halves of their bodies glowing a hot orange. Another found its torso melted away as he thrusted the energy sword through it, lifting it up and flinging it off his sword at another creature.

Another creature with it's gaping maw was in the air, moving at a snails crawl. Needless to say it received an energy sword down its gullet for the effort.

Time began to move back into its normal flow. The creatures lay around him, nothing more than smoking carcasses. Flicking his wrist, the sword dissipated. He clamped it to his hip. He turned around to face the Captain, looking down at the smaller man. "Are you alright sir?" He asked.

Steve nodded slowly, his gaze on the once living creatures. He looked up to the Spartan. A black, metaphysical aura surrounded him, Steve sensed this man was dangerous... very dangerous. "I'm alright. Now… Hank was it?"

Hank nodded firmly.

Steve hummedd. Before nodding. "Well, thanks for the assist Hank." He said.

Hank nodded firmly again, before reaching behind his back and grabbing his HBR, shouldering it as he ran to more people in need.

Douglas was fighting a group of the creatures, they had surrounded him attempting to bring him down with their superior numbers. A bad move on their part.

Douglas drew his combat knife, holding it in a reverse grip as he kept one leg slightly bent to his rear. He waited as the sounds of battle went on around him, discharging weapons from his fellow Spartans, to the yells of the Wakandan people fighting with them. The creatures surrounding him slapped their maws together, as if they were waiting for a potential meal. Douglas was keen on letting them wait.

Eventually, one of the creatures lost its patience, it shrieked and ran towards Douglas. Douglas smirked under his helmet. Watching as the creature neared him, before jumping at him with its four arms reaching out.

Then in an instant, Douglas rotated his hip, his right foot struck out and connected with the things jaw, eliciting a sickening crack as it was sent sailing into one of its brethren.

The others shrieked at the loss of their comrades, and began to run at the lone Spartan.

Douglas thrusted his knife into one of the creatures head, black viscous fluid gushing out as he withdrew it. Another jumped at his back. His motion sensor warned him way before it attempted to jump, moving to the side at an impossible speed. He watched as the creature sailed past, before his left hand struck out like lightning, ensnaring the leg of the creature within his large hand.

Once he was sure he had a good grip, he swung the creature around in a circle, using it as a makeshift mace. Heads and ribs cracked as the creature made contact with the rest, some went flying backwards a good twenty feet from where the makeshift weapon struck them.

Douglas looked around, a bloody and heavily breathing creature in one hand, and his combat knife in the other. Satisfied he had eliminated the threat, he drew his left arm back, slinging the creature up and down into the dirt with a loud 'crack'. As the creature was left in the earth. Disfigured and broken.

He sheathed his combat knife, watching as the battle progressed in their favor. He radioed Jerome. "Jerome, what's the status of the Battlegroup? We getting any support?" He asked, as he ran to assist the man called M'Baku.

Jerome shot another creature, the rounds left it dissipating into harmless orange flakes. He responded to Douglas. "Last i heard, we had two frigates coming down, Cutter wants the rest of the battlegroup on alert. Rest of the assets are still in orbit." He said. Bashing the butt of his rifle into a creature's face, caving it in.

Douglas nodded. Stabbing another creature through the roof of its mouth. Impaling its brain. "Right, makes sense. I doubt that what we saw is the entirety of this force. Most likely only a fraction of it." He pulled his knife out of the creature.

A loud hum filled the air, it slowly turned into a loud vibration that shook the earth across the battlefield. The creatures shrieked, then turned tail and ran back en mass through the opening. The Wakandans began to shout and cheer in victory.

The spartans knew something wasn't right. These creatures didn't show any intelligence, so to retreat now was odd.

Jerome looked up, watching as the sky turned a dark grey. Clouds began to swirl and crackle with lightning. He looked to the other people around him. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Eyes up team. Something else is coming." Jerome said.

Steve looked up as well, having flashbacks of the attack on New York. He quickly put his hand to his ear."I think that's the rest of the Chitauri! They have guns, and air support. T'Challa, you need to mobilize any air assets you have left now!" Steve made his way to the rest of the team.

"There are none left Captain." T'Challa said in a low tone.

Steve slowed down, slumping a little. He looked up, watching as the clouds parted away. A blue portal was pulsing. It was dark. Really dark.

Steve watched the Wakandan warriors shrank down a bit in fear, though, some like M'Baku, T'Challa, and Okoyo stood valiantly. Steve looked down to his bloodied hands, he remembered how far he had come, as a soldier, and as an Avenger. Clenching his hands together, he rose his head up. Eyes filled with determination. He slowly rose his hand to his ear again, his voice calm and steady as he spoke. "Avengers, long ago Stark said that if we couldn't save the Earth, then we damn sure would avenge it… Well today might be that day…" He looked up. The portal fluctuated. Something began to come through. It was large… and very snake like.

Bruce looked up, inside the Hulkbuster. "Now would be a really great time for you to come out now bud. Hulk i need you pal!" He yelled to no avail.

The thing snaked its way out. Somehow floating in the air as it twisted its way down, it leveled out above the opening of the portal. Letting out an ear splitting roar.

"What in the hell… is that?" Emile asked.

Natasha responded. "That is a party if i've ever seen one." She brought up her shock batons, readying herself for a fight.

Rhodey flew down and landed, as well as Sam. The two watched as their airspace was about to become a little too crowded. Rhode's suit started to blink, a sensor started to show rising levels of some strange energy signature. "Guys. I got some crazy readings here. I don't think it's the portal."

"Then what could it be?" Steve asked, watching as the leviathan drew closer to the shield.

The sky then became bright again, a lilac light began to illuminate the sky. It was coming from something in the clouds adjacent to the portal. Then like a lightning bolt, a beam emanated from whatever resided above the clouds. It was like a roll of thunder, it could be heard from the ground. It raced towards the shield. Everyone on the ground excluding the Spartans, braced.

Natasha covered her eyes, expecting the beam to rack the dome. Instead, a painful roar came from the Leviathan above. Opening her eyes, she saw that the Leviathan had been cut in half, falling down onto the dome, and promptly exploding. "What the hell was that!?" She yelled.

Then, as if her question was answered by the thing itself. The clouds parted, and revealed an even bigger monstrosity. It was a metallic grey, the hull dotted with various weapons. On the side, in big white letters read the name _"UNSC John Staunton"._

"No need to fear. That is one of our Frigates." Kurt said. His hammer resting on his shoulder.

"That's a Frigate?" Steve asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, a new Frigate. Just out of the shipyards. She's a beut, isn't she? Someone should take a picture." Jorge said with mirth.

Steve and the other could only watch in amazement as the shipped moved past the clouds, it lumbered effortlessly in the sky, a titanic beacon of hope.

"I guess today isn't the day." Steve said. Smiling with a newfound hope.

"You got that right." Sam said.

And just when they all were rejoicing, another frigate came out of the sky. This one was called the _"UNSC Peacekeeper"_. The Frigate hovered just outside of the dome, it's engines causing little tremors to ripple through the landscape. Then, a voice came broadcasting from the ship itself. "This is the UNSC Peacekeeper, we are requesting that the dome be deactivated entirely. We have orders to fortify the city, and supply ground units below. Please respond." The voice said.

Jerome walked to T'Challa, who seemed a bit apprehensive. He looked up to the Spartan. "Why do they need access? What is going on?" T"Challa asked with a degree of anger.

"I just got word that the Chitauri are here in force. Admiral Cutter is battling them now. However; he sent us some support to fortify the city. We can have troops in the city, as well as here on the front line." Jerome paused, letting T'Challa process the information."We will hold the line against them King T'Challa. We always have."

T'Challa sighed. "Very well. I will deactivate the shield. Tell your admiral that he has the Wakandan peoples thanks." He crossed his forearms in respect. Before putting a finger to his left ear.

"This is King T'Challa. Deactivate the shield. We have warriors from the stars to protect us now." He said

The shield fell seconds later, the plasma dissipating from the air with a small heat wave. The frigates began to reorient. Their bows pointed to the city. But before they began to move in that direction, dozens, if not hundreds of tiny specs began to swarm under the bellys of the ships. Like an angry bee hive. Then in a coordinated manner, they all dove towards the battlefield below. A loud roar of jets could be heard as the dropships cruised above the battlefield. Some having open troop compartments, while some pelicans carried new scorpions, and even the newer Mantis assault walkers. The albatross carried the heavier breed of vehicles, like the Grizzly. The dropships began to break off. About half the group jetting off to the city, while the others swivelled around, kicking up clouds of dust as they hovered over the ground with a loud whine. Then the respective dropships released their cargo. Tanks and warthogs hit the dirt with a dull clank. Mantises hit the ground in a squat like state. While hundreds of Marines filled out of their pelicans.

The Avengers were all surprised at the grace and efficiency that the UNSC had when deploying all of these ground units. Especially Cap.

Steve watched as these new Humans worked. He took a keen interest in their ground vehicles. Their tanks for one. They looked absolutely fearsome, they even had one with two barrels? What could they possibly need all of this firepower for? He turned to Jerome. Who was with his team, watching passively as his people worked. He began to walk to him. "Jerome." He said while he was in stride.

Jerome looked down and over to Cap. Watching as the smaller man made his way to him. "Yes sir?" he asked reorienting his body to face him.

"I was just wondering, what's up with all the fire power here?" He stopped walking. Looking up at Jerome.

"This is a common sight in UNSC space. Battlegroups such as ours, come with a supplementing ground force. Granted our numbers are a bit less than normal deployment standards." He said with practiced Military Discipline.

Steve hummed in thought, turning to watch as the vehicles began to power up. The tanks rumbled with a deep roar. Turning themselves around and crawling to the front of the amassed army. While the jeep like things sped off to different parts of the battlefield. Lastly the mechs stood up. They towered over everything present. Walking forward with heavy 'thumps'.

The Wakandans, along with the other Avengers could only look on in awe. Okoyo could only widen her eyes as one of the Mantises walked by. It's arms glowing a bright blue. The Wakandans have always revered themselves as the most technologically advanced Human society, the UNSC has just proved that to be wrong in only a few hours.

One of the Marines came running up to Jerome and the other spartans, he wore a tan version of the M52D. His faceplate still obscuring his face. He saluted. "Sir, Sergeant Wilkins reporting for orders."

Jerome saluted him. "At ease. What's our situation Sergeant?" Jerome asked.

The sergeant went into parade rest."Sir, we have the Frigates on standby for support. And their small complement of air assets. Approximately twelve squadrons of Broadswords, three squadrons of Shortswords. We've got Cobras and Wolverines here and in the city."

Jerome nodded. "What is the status of the battlegroup? Have they taken any losses?" Jerome inquired.

The sergeant shook his head in the negative. "Last i heard, about six hundred contacts came in through their form of FTL. Nothing since."

Jerome bristled slightly but didn't show anything. Though Steve overheard it. "Did i hear that right? The Chitauri have that many ships?"

Jerome nodded.

"And something tells me your battlegroup, isn't comprised of more than a dozen ships…" Steve said hanging his head.

Jerome spoke up. "Negative. Battlegroup Delta is made up of seven Super Heavy Keyes Class Frigates, two of which are here. Five Jacob Class Super Destroyers, two Johnson Class Supercarriers, and one Jerimiah Class Dreadnought. A total of fifteen combat ready ships."

Natasha scoffed. Tilting her head. "Oh. That's so much better. Well i hope your commander is at least competent." She laughed softly.

The Spartans shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Cutter. They knew that Cutter was more than competent. Jerome addressed the comment directly. "Admiral Cutter is one of the UNSC's best. I have personally served under him for more than five decades. He is in command of some of our most powerful warships to date. We will be fine." He finished.

The Avengers and Wakandans alike were surprised by how long the Spartan had been in service. Steve in particular. "You've been in the military that long?" He asked.

Jerome looked to Steve. His gold visor reflecting a distorted image of himself. "Affirmative. I have been in the UNSC for more than sixty three years." He said with no remorse.

The Avengers and Wakandans were slightly flabbergasted. How could someone be in the military that long, and still serve on the front lines?

Steve being the military man, was the first to make that connection.

"Hold on." he raised his right hand in a stopping motion. "Why are you serving on the frontlines with that many years of service under your belt? You could be a general at this point." He pointed out.

Jerome chuckled. "Admiral" he corrected. "I am a Spartan, we were made for only front line duty. While we could lead, we are known to be more… proficient at the forefront of combat."

'Made?'

"So how old are you guys exactly. Because you all move like you're in your super-human twenties." Natasha quiried.

Jerome shuffled the tiniest bit, he looked to his fellow Spartans. They too seemed uncomfortable revealing that. He looked back to Natasha. "Classified i'm afraid."

That answer proved to be the ire of the ex KGB operative. But before she could grill the Spartan for more info, a new voice rang out across the battlefield.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!THE DAY OF RECKONING IS UPON THESE ALIEN SON'S OF BITCHES, AND WE AS MEMBERS OF THE O' SO FINE MARINE CORPS, WILL BE ESCORTING THEM TO THE PEARLY GATES. DO YOU GET ME!?"

"Yes gunny!" A chorus of voices responded.

"ARIGHT THEN. WE ARE GREEN! AND VERY, VERY MEAN! MOVE OUT!"

A shuffling of feet were heard rapidly moving across the battlefield. Then an overwhelming scent of tobacco filled the nostrils of all present. Even the Spartans.

"HAH! Spartans! Boy are y'all a sight for sore eyes!" the same gruff voice said. Garnering the attention of all present….

 **Took a long time. I had started the new chapter after the first, but never got around to finishing it. I had some other things come up that needed my attention. But i hope you enjoyed this, their will be another chapter or two, then an official crossover to come. As always, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chitauri Arrival

**Hello all! It's time for that chapter I promised all of you! It took a little bit longer than I had anticipated, but alas, I am happy to have gotten the time to get it done, and with it many more to follow.**

 **I also want to give a big thank you to all the people who like and favorited the story! It's almost at a hundred followers now, and that just blows my mind, never in my life would i think people would like my writing THAT much. So seriously, thank you all!**

 **Now to finally respond to reviews, making myself official and shit, heh.**

 **Guest: THEN MAY THE MANTLE GUIDE YOU INTO THE GREAT BEYOND.**

 **LanceCorporalAssWipe: Yeah, I did. Don't worry, i promise it is worth the wait:)**

 **ItsErisGamingTSA: The UNSC will be fine my brotha. Well, for a time that is.**

 **1740: Maybe... Read and find out:)**

 **JoshKennedy: That would be appropriate if they were in UNSC space my guy, yet that is OP for this story. But don't fret, I have some things in the works.**

 **FlashDevil: Maybe, but Thor is going to be in for a big surprise with how efficiently the Spartans keep up to the 'worthy' aspect of Mjolnir.**

 **Valtek: While Thanos is a pimp, the UNSC has been playing the outgunned game long enough to fuck up that scrotum chin having ma'fucka a wee bit.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review, I appreciate the criticism, as going forward it gives me more plot holes to look out for. And to answer your question, T'Challa knows that Wakanda, and Earth as a whole are outgunned, and that he will do anything to protect his kingdom. That includes accepting a stranger's help. And I am sure you noticed how in the MCU he has steadily began opening the doors of Wakanda, bit by bit. So please bear with me. Now, for the second question. I mean… Come on. They have not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE, Spartan II Commandos. All of which are supplemented by high tier Spartan III's, and all of them sporting an insane amount of strength and coordination. Back in the H/C war Spartan II squads wrecked the shit of hundreds of Covenant battalions on their own. So that played a part of that decision. Plus a badass entrance for the UNSC:P I hope this answers all your questions, and don't hesitate to hit me up with another review!**

 **Now, with all that out of the way, It's time to get this shit started! So strap in, get your snacks, and get** _ **SET,**_ **for this chapter!(Cookies to whoever gets the reference)**

 **-TheDidactsHand**

* * *

The entirety of the bridge was frozen. Each face adorning a mixture between trepidation, excitement, and of course, _fear_.

The entirety of the Chitauri Armada transitioned from their FTL abruptly, the sensors aboard each ship of the UNSC battlegroup set ablaze with red contact dots. Chatter between the battlegroup going into a frenzy.

" _Sensors, can we confirm the contacts?"_

" _Affirmative, it's a goddamn armada!"_

" _Someone get those bomber squadrons in the tube now!"_

" _Charging MACs."_

" _What the hell are our orders!?"  
_

The myriad of lost and fearful voices assaulted Cutter's ears as he stood at his command station, his eyes examining the Chitauri ships brightly glowing against the black backdrop of the void, taking it all in.

Cutter was not shook of his conviction though, his mind was assessing these new threats meticulously. From their distinctly insect appearance, to their size and formations. Each new observation adding on to the tactical plan he was laying down in his head.

"Dominic, bring up enhanced visuals of the hostiles." He commanded.

Wordlessly, a set of cyan blue images were presented to cutter on his station. Each had the different class of ships observed so far, and how many of each made up the armada, and each one's suspected purpose.

"Hmmm. It seems that the force we encountered was indeed nothing more than a paltry sum of what these Chitauri have to offer." He remarked, scratching his stubble thoughtfully. "What do you think Dominic?" Cutter queried as he continued to study the images.

Dominic was quick to respond, his form instantly snapping into existence on the table. A noticeable frown on his blue features. _"I have no clue, sir. These ships are like nothing I've seen."_ He slid an image of a ship that looked very much akin to a dragonfly. It's hull was made up of a tubular like construct, not unlike early Earth Bound Space Stations.

" _A majority of these don't look like they have any offensive weaponry."_ Dominic scrutinized the image with his digital orbitals, before dismissing it with a flick of his wrist. He did an about face to Cutter, _"Sir, it is my opinion that most of these ships are weaponless. Due to the low amount of energy signals I can detect. Coupled with the fact that the majority of these ships look like oversized troop transports."_

That proved to be a relief to Cutter, and any ensign that happened to hear the A.I.

"Okay, but why so many?" Cutter asked, placing a hand on his chin.

The bridge was suddenly enveloped in a blue light, as the main holoscreen was presented. A being with what most would describe as a skull like apparatus, was displayed.

" _We tire of these games, Earthling scum. So, by the authority of Lord Thanos, I am extending a merciful offer to you pathetic insects."_ The being drawled condescendingly.

Cutter looked to Dominic, who gave a look of confusion, followed by him disappearing into the ship's systems, most likely working on tracing the signal of the voice.

Squaring up his chest, Cutter fixed his cerulean orbs onto the being that had the nerve of trying to intimidate him, "And what would those terms might be?"

The being gave a smirk, or what one could vaguely consider a smirk, _"Simple, surrender your ships, your men, and your planet to us. And we may not have the urge to exterminate your pathetic excuse of a ra-"_

"Shove it, you Skeletor lookin' bitch!" A crewman barked.

The being seemed confused as to the manner it was being addressed, but that wasn't the end of the berating he would receive.

"Yeah! We've seen bigger and badder, go back before we send you back!"

"My motha is more scary than you, yah' mook!"

" _SILENCE!"_ The being boomed.

Cutter, having enough of this thing's presence, responded, "No, you will leave this solar-system, and never return. If you fail to do so, I will personally see to it that you, and your pathetic fleet, are all swept throughout the cosmos as nothing more than floating piles of debris." Cutter crossed his arms,"This is my _merciful_ offer to you. We are outfitted to fight much bigger, and quite frankly, more intimidating foes, than yourself."

The being was speechless, It sputtered and seemed to begin fuming. _"Such insolence! Fine, we will plow you and your pathetic race off that wretched rock, so help me by the autho-"_

Dominic appeared back onto the table, a frown plastered onto his face. _"That guy was a real dickhead, sir."_

Cutter stifled a chuckle, "Indeed. I'm presuming you got his address, correct?"

Dominic nodded, a targeting solution appearing on his table. A lone ship, that was much more sizeable than the rest in the fleet.

" _Sir, yes sir."_ A malicious grin crept onto the A.I's face.

Cutter modded in approval, sitting back into his station chair and attaching his harness. "MAC's one hundred percent?"

" _Yes sir, shall I send the 'offer' then?"_

"Yes. Send out the command, I want frigates to pull back, and spool up their drives. Destroyers are up front, send out the word to the carriers, tell them to scramble their fighters." Cutter ordered, sliding his chair up to his table.

" _Aye, sir. Anything else?"_

Cutter shook his head, "Negative, send the package."

At those words, the whole deck vibrated as the modified, 1500 ton ferric tungsten round shot out of the magnetic acceleration tube, barreling towards the ship that the Chitauri commander resided in at a blistering speed of 1.2%^C. Unable to move or evade the attack, the ship was instantly creamed. Hull buckling instantly under the kinetic force from the round, causing instant decompression, ejecting the poor souls that inhabited the now debris field, to be flung out into the deep recesses of space.

" _Good effect on target, sir."_

"Excellent, pick and engage targets at your own discretion, make full use of our arsenal."

Dominic nodded, a feral smirk on his face as he disappeared into the targeting systems of the massive dreadnaught. Instantly unleashing the dogs of war upon the Chitauri, as a flurry of SHIVA nukes left their tubes, accelerating effortlessly to the still shocked Chitauri armada. What followed was a series of short lived stars to flare amongst the backdrop of space, before disappearing as fast as they came. Leaving nothing but clusters of debris in their wake.

Cutter watched on as his ship wrecked absolute havoc on the ships foolish enough to challenge him, _"So this is what it was like for the Covenant?"_ An idle thought that gnawed at him, before he shook it off. Looking down at the TAC Map, watching as many red dots disappeared from the cyan blue display. "Total enemy count?"

"Sir, remaining contacts at four hundred fifty six total." An ensign called out.

"Right, send out the orders to the frigates. Tell them to form wolf packs, and make a tactical slipspace jump here," Cutter pointed to an open area behind the ships, just outside the orbit of Luna,"Tell then to unleash their nukes, and close the pincer soon after. We're going to pinch them."

The comms officer nodded,"Aye sir, relaying the order."

No later than that, the odd numbered groups of frigates initiated jumps, azul portals opening before their bows as they transitioned into slipspace.

This somehow prompted the Chitauri to finally make a move, the smaller dragonfly looking ships accelerated forward at a respectable pace, intending to attack the destroyers.

"Sir, contacts making for our forward screen!"

"I see them. Tell them to fire bow projectors, sweeping pattern." Cutter replied.

"Aye Aye, relaying."

And now with the proper clearance, the destroyers opened up with their own destructive capabilities. Blue pools of magnetically shaped plasma began to froth at the bows of the destroyers, a clear sign of foreboding to anyone at the receiving end of such a weapon. But not the mindless Chitauri.

They still intended to over take the destroyers, and in a surprising display, began to fire weapons of their own. Micro bolts of plasma began to streak across the void from the rushing Chitauri ships, instantly pelting the five Johnson class destroyers, their shields instantly snapping into existence, easily blocking the barrage.

" _Sir, this is Captain Bragdon of Johnson Class Destroyer 'Sweet Williams', enemy weapons fire is ineffective, I say again, enemy weapons fire is ineffective."_

"Acknowledged Captain Bragdon, return fire when ready." Cutter slid the comm link away on his table, watching as the group of destroyers finally unleashed their respective energy projectors; five lilac beams crossed the distance to the rushing ships. Each beam instantly boiling through the weak armor of the small ships, cutting them down in large swaths as many secondary explosions claimed even more of the rushing ships.

"Sir, enemy count down to three hundred ninety eight." A sensor analyst called out.

"Excellent. Our frigates should be behind them… now."

And on cue, the seven Keyes-class frigates slid back into the current dimensional plane, immediately reorienting their bows to the unaware Chitauri. Without wasting anymore time, the pods containing their SHIVA's opened up, launching them at pre designated cluster points within the armada. Silently traveling with a white contrail across the void.

"Nukes away!"

"Right, helm, advance us to the front of the formation. And have our destroyers flank us. Have the carriers hang back to handle the stragglers." Cutter commanded, strapping on his crash webbing. The ship lurching forward at a fast pace. The proton engines propelling it's massive bulk to the forefront of the formation, the smaller destroyers on the flanks.

"Lieutenant Clark? Have the _Massachusetts_ and _Napoleon_ , conduct an outflanking maneuver on the bastards, and pound them hard. The rest of the fleet will conduct an head on assault against this menace."

"Aye, sir." The comms officer acknowledged as he relayed the directive.

The two Destroyers instantaneously peeled off from the main group and situated themselves at the left and right of the enemy's column, the angle meant that the two UNSC warships could bring their main guns to bear on the port and starboard sides of the extraterrestrials respectively. Despite being a gamble with the two ships out alone, Cutter decided that the risk was worth it since the _Massachusetts_ and _Napoleon_ would both be conducting hit and run tactics.

"Any word from the ground?" Cutter inquired as the alien armada began dissipating to below the three hundred mark.

* * *

In Wakanda….

Proxima Midnight was not happy.

In fact, she was so beyond the polar opposite of that emotion, that she had taken her anger out on the foliage that her army had retreated into. Her sword easily cleaving through the aged Mango trees.

"Infernal currs!" She yelled, her wrath in abating.

Black Dwarf looked on in silent regard, his forearms resting on the staff for his claw. _"What would you have me do, sister?"_ His deep guttural voice asked.

Proxima huffed, looking up in the sky, the portal still fluctuating, a monument to her failure, her failure to her father. _"No… Failure is worse than death."_ She told herself.

Looking at Black Dwarf, she smirked. "I have a plan…"

* * *

Sergeant Johnson was very happy today, in fact, he was ecstatic. The chance to kick an ass that didn't belong to the Covenant, was all too thrilling for him. He had his men already positioned, as expected of the Legend. So with a Sweet William between his lips, and a puff of smoke later, the Sergeant was off, making his way around the battlefield as he inspected the troops, garnering many salutes, even from the enlisted officers, of which he returned.

One thing to note that was different about the Sergeant, was that he was a lot taller than he used to be. Standing at around an impressive 6'7", he had also benefited from the new Military augmentations. But what made him special, was that he had already been augmented once before, during his time with the 'Orion Project', so now he was on the level of a Spartan IV. When he was offered the legendary armor of the Spartans, he turned it down.

Why? Well, because in his own words, _"It would be a son of a bitch to smoke my cigars with a helmet like that."_

So a marine he remained, and he was damn proud of it. The corps made him into the man he is today.

Johnson grunted, his foot stepping on a dismembered piece of an alien limb, he examined it closely, noting the clean diagonal cut, the bone still intact, his mind automatically knowing the handy work.

"I'll be damned!" With a new sense of excitement, he began to seek out the source of this kill, his eyes didn't take long to find the gang of Spartans, they seemed to be conversing with a bunch of… Colorful, characters.

His mind made up, Johnson strode up to the group, his cigar billowing out copious amounts of smoke, "SPARTANS! BOY, ARE Y'ALL A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES!" he pronounced with the gruff only a Marine could muster.

Jerome's eyes snapped to the Sergeant in question, his posture going rigid out of respect. "Sergeant, I didn't know you would be part of the initial force." Jerome was well acquainted with the Sergeant, he was considered a friend to the Spartan-II branch as a whole after what he did with the Chief.

Before the Avery could respond, a snicker could be heard from the gathered Avengers. It was coming from Sam. "I didn't know 'Major Pain' was invited to this." he said to Rhodes, elbowing his fellow avenger.

"Dude…"

"What?" Sam turned to find Avery looming above him.

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT BIRDMAN?" He puffed a plume of cigar smoke into his face.

Immediately Sam's military training took over. He stood rigid, "U-Uhm no sir."

Avery gave him a slow once over, snorting as he replied. "That's what I thought. Now why don't you go fly off to mama bird, and stow that shit, and don't interrupt an officer while he's talking! Do you get me! Or I will be forced to lay down a divine ass whooping on you effective immediately! I am one hundred and three years old! I don't need any more shit clogging my ears!" The Sergeant huffed, his cigar glowing orange as he exhaled. "As you were." He turned and walked back towards the Spartans.

Natasha giggled, "Oh, I like him!" She said playfully, The sergeant looked over and winked, "I know what the ladies like." he smirked, looking back over to Jerome. "Alright Jerome, we are digging in tight down here. We got AAA up and running, as well as heavy armor," He then looked over to King T'Challa,"And we have begun evacuating as many of you warriors as we can, King."

T'Challa crossed his arms, "Many thanks my brother."

"Roger that Sergeant, will you be tagging along with us? You know you can keep up." Jorge asked, a certain mirth in his voice.

Johnson chuckled, "As much as I would love to role with you mighty angels of death, I have to return to my post, I just came to check up on you folks." He stated, before turning to walk away, he looked back, his cigar protruding from his lips, "Oh, and do let me know if _He,_ decides to wake up." And with that, the Sergeant was gone.

"Who is 'he'?" Rhodes asked.

"Someone you don't want as an enemy." Emile responded.

"Well, that's certainly… cryptic." Banner stated.

Jerome quickly shut down anymore talk about the subject, "Avengers, we will need you to hang back. You will be a QRF for our forces down here. Help out where you can. Any advisements you could give us, would be beneficial." Jerome directed that statement more to Steve, as he seemed to be the military man of the group.

Steve got the queue, "Right. Well, last time we faced off against the Chitauri, they had those Leviathan type things you saw come out of the portal, real messed up version of a troop carrier. They hit hard, and have tough armor."

The captain paused, as he let Jerome process the information, and when his helmet dipped a fraction of an inch, he continued, "Right, and other air assets include chariots. Two occupant air vehicles that are pretty fast.. but they can't bank worth a damn… And as for the Chitauri, they are bipedal, around 6'5" feet tall, armed with a what I guess are long Plasma rifles, highly accurate. And unless they've done some serious upgrading since their last attempt, that is what you should be facing."

Jerome nodded, sharing the information across the battlenet, Dominic overseeing that the data get converted into mock images, and brief descriptions.

"Thank you captain." And with that, Jerome turned to his fellow Spartans. "Alright team. We need to divide and conquer, But first, Alice and Jorge, go get your ammo situated, then report to the front defensive line, I'm sure they will appreciate the help." The duo nodded, heading off at a rapid pace to a rearmament APC two hundred meters away. "Jun, I want you on the west flank, you will be keeping overwatch on the heavy machine gun nests." Jun was gone before Jerome finished. "Douglas, Kurt, you're going to be making sure our artillery stays up. Anything that breaches the front defensive line, you mop it up."

"Lastly, Hank, you're with me. We will be taking care of watching the Avengers back. Make sure they don't get overwhelmed." He looked at Sam and Rhodes. "You both are free to provide any air support you can, but be advised, you're being restricted to a 60 meter flight ceiling. We will have multiple transports and Fighters in the AO, we don't need any confusion or collisions."

"Right."

"Seems reasonable."

And with that, they both blasted off, startling some of the UNSC soldiers mulling around the group.

"What the hell was that mate! Nearly blew me pants off."

"I don't know man…. wait, is that a giant fucking robot?" Somehow everyone in the area had just noticed the Hulkbuster armor.

Banner waved nervously at the hundreds of highly advanced and armed soldiers staring at him, "Uh, hi." He said meekly.

"Fuckin 'ell, what kind of shit are we in?"

"I… don't know."

The attention on Bruce didn't last long, as the landscape began to shake and rumble, the portal beginning to dilate some more.

"Looks like it's time." Steve remarked, bringing up his arms.

"We will not fall. For Wakanda is eternal." T'Challa engaged his mask.

"I'm getting too old for these damn dramatic tensions." Bucky quipped as he racked the bolt on his SAW.

"Let's give them a show." Natasha remarked.

A show they will sure get, as every weapon the UNSC had, was pointed at the portal…

* * *

 **Guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update. But life took a turn, nothing bad, but I had to move to a new house, and I somehow got swamped with school again…. fuck I can't wait till summer… anyway, I felt like I was taking way too long, so I set up the next sequence of events. I do hope you enjoyed the brief space battle, first time actually writing one. Hope it was too terrible.**

 **Also want to give a shout out to We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST**

 **He's been an absolute boss helping me out. We're also collabing on a few stories. So please stay tuned to check those out.**

 **Anyway, as always, thank you for reading!-TheDidactsHand**


	4. SHIELD and a Sword

**Hey guys. Thank you for being so patient with me, it's been quite a trying ordeal with my personal life, and I'm happy to be stable enough to get back to writing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it will be adding more elements to the plot outside of the Wakanda Battle Arc. I'm not sure how much they will play a role in the future, some feedback would be excellent though.**

 **Oh, and someone special will be introduced...**

* * *

 _New York_ , _April 29th, 1200 Hours EST._

 _SHIELD underground site.(Location REDACTED. Omega level access only.)_

To say that Agent Maria Hill was having a chaotic day would be an understatement. The last few days had worn heavily on her as she had been tasked with keeping tabs on the alien incursions that had happened around the world, and to top it off, she was also tasked with tracking Cap and the splintered remnants of the Avengers. Now though, a new development had occurred, and she had been ordered to one of the many SHIELD sites that had sprung up in the wake of the attempted Hydra takeover.

Using a brisk walk, the Agent in question maneuvered her way through the bustling corridors of the facility, her steps quick and with purpose as she clutched a manilla folder in her right hand, her posture almost ramrod straight as she gave passing glances to the many other agents walking or sitting at various different workstations. The ones who noticed the Agent quickly and curtly gave her a salute or a stoic "Ma'am". In turn she gave them swift nods in return, before turning her gaze to in front of her as she made her way to the destination in the twisting corridors. She had nearly been bowled over by rushing technicians or analysts as they weaved to and fro with stacks of paper, or had their noses mashed into their datapads.

" _Today has just been one big mess. It's good to see everyone being productive though, no matter how fruitless it will all be in the coming hours..."_ The agent thought to herself. Knowing the information she carried would only be adding more fuel to the fire.

Though, that in itself was an understatement. As the world has now had it's second encounter with extraterrestrial beings, with a penitent for destruction no less. The devastation of more than eight blocks of Manhattan, a small portion of Central Park; and Iron Man and his apprentice, Spider-Man, had hitched a ride offworld with them.

Things weren't looking good. Then again, when were they ever?

Agent Hill had rounded the last corner, coming to a stop in front of a set of double hinged doors, flanked on either side by a SHIELD operative in full tactical gear. One of them held out an open hand, signaling to halt, which the Agent had already done.

Without missing a beat, Maria produced her security tag, holding it out for the operative to examine. "Agent Maria Hill, reporting under direct orders from Commander Fury." She said laconically.

The operative nodded, stepping back from his examination of her security tag. Turning around he palmed a biometric scanner on the side of the door. "Of course, Commander Fury is expecting you, Agent Hill." He said, the pad finishing its scan, prompting the doors to swing open for Maria.

She silently winced as she could already hear Commander Fury's voice being broadcasted across the room in ire. Sparing a quick glance to the guard, she offered him a thank you, before proceeding into the room, the doors closing behind her as she walked towards the center of the room, where a table of various SHIELD leaders sat, listening to the rant of Commander Fury.

"-hat do you mean you can't reach him!? The motha fucka was just on the feed not that long ago!"

She heard an audible gulp, and some poor soul attempted to answer. But before they could, she had rounded the corner, all eyes were now on her as she cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Commander Fury, I came as ordered." She stated. Looking at the intimidating visage of Commander Fury.

The Commander in turn quickly offered her his gaze, nodding in satisfaction. "About damn time Agent Hill, we've got a shit show on our hands here." He paused, looking at the gathered people at the table, "And no one can seem to tell me, how in the hell we lost the damn Hulk of all people!" He simmered, his one eye darting to and fro across the various faces seated.

Nodding, Maria approached the Commander, handing him the folder she had brought with her. "Sorry, sir. But Banner is the least of our problems at the moment." She handed him the folder, watching as he opened it, his eye slowly going over the information enclosed.

Slowly but surely, she could see his singular eye begin to widen, processing the information. He slowly turned to her, his mouth now flat in expression. "Is this information accurate?"

Nodding, Maria walked to the other end of the table, where a projector had been set up. Producing a small USB drive, she plugged it into the projector, turning it on as it displayed a picture, one from a satellite from the looks of it. The picture itself was of two triangular ships with blocky proportions, hovering in geosynchronous orbit above Africa.

"What am I looking at here, Hill?" Fury questioned, all eyes in the room now on the picture.

"Sir, what we're looking at is two unknown vessels parked over Africa. Wakanda, to be precise." She paused, "At 1000, our time, we detected these two vessels. A quick burst of radiation, and they were in the system. It took them over forty minutes to line up in orbit, but once they did, they did nothing else besides remain stationary."

Clicking the projector, a new image appeared, one that made everyone in the room gasp in various degrees of shock, excluding Fury, whose uninjured eye wandered over the picture.

"Now what, in the hell, is that?" The Director questioned.

Maria shook her head, "We don't know as of yet sir. This was taken at 1100." She gestured to the monolithic ship on the screen. The satellite had been lucky enough to be far away, so the true size of the behemoth was on display, absolutely adwarfing the first two contacts by a wide margin.

"We initially suspected that they were reinforcements for the first two. It would explain why they were waiting for so long. But that theory was disproved after the first two contacts dropped what we suspect are troop pods to the surface." She clicked the projector once more, showing the triangular protrusion that had now detached from the ship, entering the upper atmosphere.

"How did that signify they weren't reinforcements? Perhaps they had to wait for the proper clearance?" A Shield Colonel offered.

Fury shook his head, "So what happened to change your initial guess?"

"I was getting to that sir," She tapped the projector once more this image displaying the two ships in thousands of tiny pieces, the ships absolutely destroyed. "The ship currently on screen engaged the two contacts after five minutes. The weapon used is unknown, but there was a brief spike of EM radiation, and then the contacts were gone." She explained.

Fury placed his hands behind his back, taking a sharp inhale of air through his nose.

"So what is the ship doing now? Did it just come to engage them? Or are they another party contesting Earth?"

Maria seemed ready for this, as she switched the image for another, this one much closer and facing away from the Earth. It showed a total of fifteen ships, all of them of similar design and make, but obviously different classes.

"Shortly after the ship engaged the contacts, it, and the ones following it began to form a defensive sphere around the eastern hemisphere of the planet." She switched the image again, showing the ships formed in a defensive posture.

"Interesting, why would they arrange themselves in such a way?" A Shield science officer questioned.

"Possibly to deter the first contacts from bringing more friends?" Another Shield Officer suggested.

Fury seemed to be in deep thought, his right hand cupping his famed goatee. "Well, Agent Hill, what happened from there?" He asked, not sure of what motives the ships had.

"Well sir, we managed to obtain a communication from the ship itself, it was being directed to Wakanda." She produced a data tablet, scrolling through it and producing the communication.

 _"This is UNSC AI DOMN 8281-4. We are currently en route to Earth to assist with the threat bearing down on you. Please respond if you can hear us."_ The voice said.

"UNSC? The UN?"

"AI? Interesting."

"Sounds military to me."

Before anymore speculations or questions could be asked, Maria held a hand up. "There's more. It seems that the unknowns managed to get into contact with King T'Challa himself."

 _"This is King T'Challa of Wakanda. Who might I ask, is this?"_ The calm voice of the king resounded through the room briefly, before being overshadowed by another.

" _This is Rear Admiral James Cutter of Battlegroup Delta, and Captain of the Jeremiah Class Dreadnought Spirit Of Fire. We are here to help, over."_

"James Cutter? That can't be… that's a Human Name?"

"Dreadnought sounds about right."

"Everything about this seems off."

Director Fury himself was just as surprised at the information being displayed in front of them. From the sounds of it, it sounded like Humans? But how could Humans be in control of such weaponry? And how in the hell did they construct such ships on Earth without being noticed?

His mind was becoming quickly overflowed with ideas and theories, and his abhorrence of surprises were making him a bit more than angry. Humans with ships of this size and supposed power were much worse than having another species in control of those behemoths. Then again, it was a boon, Humans he could at least try to predict, and these seemed to be of military doctrine just from what he could observe.

Maria didn't seem to be done, as she began to fiddle with her data pad once more, silencing the various conversations at the Table.

"After this, the unknowns, presumed an Unknown Human Faction at this point, designation now UNSC, offered to support Wakanda against the troops the first two contacts dropped into Wakanda."

 _"Admiral. You say you wish to help. How would you do that? The Chitauri come in the millions. You couldn't possibly have that many warriors."_

 _"No, I don't. But we have Spartans."_

There was a brief pause, before the Admiral continued.

 _"King T'Challa, I can have our best men on the ground in five minutes. I only need you to disable whatever shielding system you have so that they could land."_

 _"Very well Admiral. I will disable a portion of our shielding so that your men may land. I will send you the location. T'Challa out."_

"That was the end of the conversation. In the end, it resulted in the main ship, now designated as 'Spirit of Fire', reorienting, releasing these pods into the atmosphere, no doubt those soldiers he had mentioned." A picture of the pods was displayed, barely visible against the black backdrop of the void behind them.

Fury was at a loss, but he couldn't stop his mind from postulating about the brief interaction he had just listened to. A few key words had further solidified his theories of this being a Human group, organization.

He was also curious about what these 'Spartans' were? From the way the man had briefly spoke of them, followed by his immediate deployment of them, it wasn't hard to imagine that they were an elite task force, capabilities are unknown of course, but Fury could gather he was fairly confident in them if he was willing to send them down between these unknown aliens, and the advanced warriors of Wakanda.

"Is this all we have about this new development?" He asked, his hands now flat on the table, leaning over as he digested the news.

"No, sir. Approximately fifteen minutes later, a massive burst of radiation occurred, congruent with the first two contacts, just in a much larger concentration.."

Agent Hill then showed a picture, this one caused everyone present to choke on air, as it displayed a massive armada of alien warships of differing classes, not at all like the ones now in defending Earth.

"Initial scans indicate that these are of the same race the first two contacts were affiliated with, and that's just the tip of the iceberg." She showed another picture, this one of a very familiar feed, from an Iron Man suit. It showed the ships that Tony had seen when he had valiantly redirected the nuke into the portal.

"After cross referencing these images with the ones of the current armada, they showed a match with 67% of the ships. Meaning, that this is now likely a second wave of Chitauri." Hill let that bit of information sink in before pressing on. "It is more than likely that they are here for revenge, or the more recent developments could be cause for this. We are in the dark unfortunately. Without further information, we can only speculate." She ended with a neutral expression. Her eyes flicking to Fury, examining his visage.

Fury looked up at her, and then to the image, shaking his head as he sighed in dissent, "So if that armada is parked right outside of Earth, I take it the Spirit of Fire and her group were overwhelmed, and the Chitauri are on our doorstep." He reached under the table, grabbing a glass and a bottle, pouring himself a drink.

"No, not necessarily, sir." She answered bluntly, a small smile gracing her features for the first time that day.

Fury continued to pour his drink, offering to raise his only eye brow in question, "Oh? Then what prey tell, did happen?" He finished pouring his drink, raising the cool glass to his lips as he drank the alcoholic beverage, soothing his nerves for a brief moment.

"Well, it's better I show you." And for the first time in the meeting, she had a video pulled up. Letting it play out.

 _Ten Minutes later..._

Fury was… Speechless, for once. Him and everyone else.

The video showed the battle between the Unknown Human group, and the Chitauri. If it could even be called a battle, it was more a massacre, dealt by the hands of the UNSC battlegroup. He had never seen such a numerically inferior force lay waste to an enemy, never on this scale especially. It left him with more questions than answers.

Though he could be glad Earth was protected by the unknown group, they were still unknowns with unknown intentions. Though those could be addressed at a later date, there was nothing he, nor anyone could do about them at the moment. "I presume there's more to this?" he stated more than he asked.

Hill nodded, "Yes, sir. Before the battle had broken out, they sent two of the smaller class of ships down to Wakanda, how they got over a click of metal to hang in the air is beyond me though; our guess is that they want to secure Wakanda, from whatever is happening there. With those ships, they could do it."

Hill still remembered viewing the telemetry in her briefing, it didn't fail to surprise her how these gigantic bricks could operate in atmosphere.

Fury had long since suspended his disbelief at this point, simply nodding before motioning for her to continue.

"As of now, we can confirm that they have broken the atmosphere, and seem to be holding above Wakanda. Doing what? We can't confirm." She clicked the projector, turning it off. Folding her arms behind her back, she addressed The Director. "And that is all the information I have on this new development. What do you propose we do, sir?" She shifted her stance, showing the bit of anxiousness she had to return to the field.

Inaction is something she didn't like to do. Not when the world was going belly up.

Fury looked down at the table for a long while, perhaps asking it's opinion of this shit ball of a new development. He eventually raised his head, looking like his mind had been made up. "Nothing, continue to monitor the situation as it progresses." He stated simply, sitting in his chair for the first time since the meeting had started.

Maria seemed hesitant, "Are you sure, sir?" Her voice echoing her confusion, and apprehension to such passive tactics.

Fury nodded, resting his arms in his lap. "Yes, the fact is, we can't do anything about it, even if we wanted to. With Stark now off world, and Rodgers off the grid, we have no one capable of combatting or investigating. For now, all we can do is observe, and prepare. And hope they don't see a reason to turn those guns on us." He finished, turning his chair around. "Dismissed, Agent Hill."

Hill nodded slowly, turning on her heels and leaving the room.

Fury could only stare at the wall, contemplating this new information. The rest of those that had gathered in the room speaking amongst themselves, he paid them no mind, he couldn't.

Fury knew, by the end of all this, the world was going to change.

How?

He did not know….

* * *

 **Essential personnel cryo bay of the Preston.**

The cryo bay was a place on the ship that remained desolate for the most part.

It only served as an emergency place for officers and essential personnel to rest in the event of an engine failure, or worse. Awaiting pick up.

Largely remaining secluded from the main commotion of the ship, it would be the perfect place for one to venture, should they be seeking solace.

But, on this trip, no one dared to enter.

The hushed casket must remain hushed.

In the center of the cryo bay, the frigid air of the only occupied pod caused an eerie fog to stir. One that bathed it in an ominous and foreboding aura.

In a flash, a cerulean light dimly bathed the fog, and the frozen glass on the pod.

A small figure stood up, gingerly reaching out for the pod. _"Chief."_ The soft voice of the figure carried through the bay in a calm whisper.

The figure brushed it's hands across the glass, wiping the frost off of the glass. The figure's own glow reflecting a gold sheen onto the floor.

" _It's time John. We need you."_

 _Initizialing thaw._

 _Heat systems operational._

 _Terminating Nutrition fluids._

 _Administering stimulants._

 _Estimated completion, thirty seconds._

Cortana could wait that long.

Her Spartan would soon rise.

And with him, their enemies would fall.

Because the Demon has been stirred. And if you were his enemy…

God help you.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 _Hushed Casket:Opened._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. Hoping the next one will be up sooner.**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone, or whichever holiday you celebrate. I'll see you all in 2020.**

 **And as always, thanks for reading.**

 **-TheDidactsHand**


End file.
